I'll always be there for you
by Caroline1929
Summary: The Danvers sisters one-shots
1. Kara is sick

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.

 _A/N_ : I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but for now it will basically be Alex taking care of Kara and vice versa. If you have any ideas let me know in the comments.

* * *

After defeating the alien, Supergirl fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Hey, hey, it's over." Alex kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Is everyone okay?" Supergirl asked wearily.

"Couple of broken bones and some bruises, but no fatal injuries."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Alex smiled helping Kara stand up. "Let's get you to the sun room."

As they were walking towards the SUV, Kara's super hearing picked up a woman yelling for help.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Someone's drowning in the lake behind that hill." Supergirl explained before taking into the air and flying in that direction.

"Be careful." Alex said running to the car and following her sister.

When Supergirl got there the woman was out of sight. Using her x-ray vision, Supergirl located her and dived into the freezing water. As soon as she grabbed the unconscious girl she tried to fly her back to shore, but before she could get there she felt herself getting weaker. Realizing that she won't be able to get to the shore before solar flaring, she lowered the attitude and flew as long as possible. After her powers had given in, she tightened her hold on the girl and dragged her back onto the bank.

"Alex, Alex she's not breathing!" Supergirl shouted through her comm, trying to catch her own breath.

"The med evac is almost there."

As Alex got there with the medical team shadowing her, Kara was trying to revive the woman.

"Hey, it's okay. They've got her." Alex said coaxing Kara away from the woman.

"She's still not breathing." Kara said eyes lingering on the fallen body.

"They're going to take care of her." Alex assured.

"Your powers?" Alex asked noticing that Kara was shivering.

"Gone." Kara confirmed, glad when Alex slipped off her jacket and covered her up with it.

"Let's get you into the car." Alex suggested running her hands up and down her arms in order to warm her up.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kara asked one of the medics.

"We won't know until she wakes up."

"Come on." Alex guided them back to one of the cars.

* * *

"You should have stayed under the lamps longer." Alex said concerned when she saw Kara shivering on the couch, even under three blankets.

"No, they are too uncomfortable." Kara countered. "There's a portable lamp in my bedroom. Winn gave it to me a few days ago."

"Just stay there. I'll be right back." Alex said before going to Kara's bedroom and coming back with the lamp.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked setting tha lamp to shine on her sister.

"Ugghhhh." It was Kara's only response before coughing.

Alex went to Kara's bathroom in search of a thermometer.

"You don't look so good." Alex stated placing the device in Kara's ear, frowning when she read the thermometer. "I don't like it."

"Me neither." Kara complained miserably.

"You're probably sick because you've been in that freezing water for so long."

"I couldn't just leave her." Kara said coughing again.

"I know." Alex answered gently before there was a knock on the door. Giving Kara one last sympathetic look, she went to open the door.

"Maggie?" Alex asked surprised when she saw her friend.

"Hey, I guess Kara didn't tell you that we were supposed to meet." Maggie said seeing Alex's confused look.

"No, but she isn't up for meeting anyone right now." Alex informed looking back at her sister.

"Oh, well can you hand her these over?" Maggie asked giving her some files. "We've been kind of working on a case together."

"What case?" Alex curiously asked before her sister coughed once again. "You know what, it's not important right now."

"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Kara is sick."

"Can I- Do you need anything?" Maggie asked looking over Alex's shoulder at the blonde curled up on the couch.

"Actually, do you mind staying here with her for a few minutes? I just need to get to a drug store across the street and get some medicine."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	2. Kara is sick (2)

_Alliedstasis, Whalegang34,_ _Guest_ \- Thank you for the comments!

 **A/N** : Just let me know your ideas. What do you want to see next?

* * *

"Alex?" Kara called when she woke up and her sister was gone.

Feeling thirsty, she decided to try to move to the kitchen and get some water. But as soon as she sat up, she got a little dizzy.

"Alex, are you in here?" Kara asked, hating how vulnerable she was feeling without her powers.

Hearing no response, she unwrapped herself from the blankets, the action causing her to shiver slightly. She placed her favourite one back around her body and slowly stood up. Swaying slightly, she made her way towards her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She then stumbled towards a chair near the countertop and sat down before finally soothing her sore throat with cold water.

"Aghh, I hate being human." She complained to herself, resting her head on the cold countertop in order to ease her throbbing headache. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. And that's how her sister found her entering the apartment five minutes later.

Alex quietly walked into the apartment and put the food on the table before walking up to her sister and gently feeling her forehead. When Kara didn't even stir, she decided to let her rest a little longer.

"Hey, Kar. How are you feeling?" Alex asked when Kara woke up half an hour later.

"Not-not so good." Kara answered, her voice raspy.

"That's what I thought." Alex smiled sympathetically. "But I've got something for you." Alex added picking up a soup she had brought for Kara.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry." Kara said before coughing.

"That's because you haven't tasted this delicious soup yet." Alex said tying to get her sister to eat.

"Yeah, I guess I can try some of it."

"That's the spirit." Alex smiled putting the food in front of Kara.

"After you're done we will get you some more medicine."

"Okay." Kara conceded wearily.

"Done?" Alex asked when she saw Kara playing with her food.

"Yeah." Kara answered her eyes drooping.

"Let's get you in your bed then." Alex suggested helping Kara to the bedroom.

"Stay with me?" Kara asked with pleading eyes when she saw Alex walking away.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex promised sitting on the bed. "I'll be back in a second. I just need to get some medicine from the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay." Kara agreed watching her sister walk away.

Waiting patiently for her sister to come back, she bagan to wonder if the woman she had saved was okay. What about her family? Her friends? She must have had someone important in her life. She was brought back to reality by Alex waving a hand in front of her face.

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked concerned, sqeezing her hand.

"Umm, yeah, I-I'm okay. Do you know how that girl is doing?" Kara asked as Alex helped her sit up.

"She's going to be okay." Alex reassured. "I'm more worried about you right now." Alex confessed handing Kara a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"I'll be okay." Kara assured before swallowing the pills.

"I'll make sure of that." Alex promised helping her get back under the comforter.

"My head hurts." Kara whispered, exhaustion evident in her voice.

Alex rushed to the bathroom and filled a bowl with lukewarm water and grabbed a cloth before coming back to her sister's bedside. She climbed into the bed next to Kara and dabbed her face and neck with the cloth before leaving it on her forehead.

"Try to get some rest." Alex stroked her cheek, reaching for the thermometer as Kara tucked her head in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Okay." Kara breathed a sigh of relief when Alex placed the cloth back on her forehead.

* * *

Waking in the middle of the night Kara felt a burning sensation in the back of her throat. Trying to get her coughing fit under control, she turned away from her sister, trying not to wake her.

"Sorry." Kara wheezed coughing uncontrollably when she felt Alex rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"Shh, just focus on your breathing." Alex instructed while Kara continued to struggle with her breathing.

"Don't- don't leave me." Kara pleaded when she saw her sister getting up.

"I've already told you that I'm not going anywhere." Alex repeated. "But I have bought some supplies to make you feel better." She added heading back to the kitchen.

"This should make your breathing easier." Alex said putting the inhaler in her mouth.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Kara is sick (3)

**A/N** : Thank you for following, favouring and reviewing the story.

 _Whalegang34_ \- Thanks! I really like the episode with the Black Mercy, so I will try to come up with something related soon.

 _Alliedstasis_ \- She will in this chapter.

 _TheSuperLizard_ \- Thanks! These one shots are about them taking care of each other, so don't worry. Kara will be looking after her sister too.

 _Guest_ \- Yes, they are the best!

 _Guest 2_ \- Thanks!

* * *

"Do you feel any better now?" Alex asked coming back into the room with a bottle of water.

"Yeah, a little bit." Kara replied weakly as Alex helped her get into a sitting position.

"You don't look so good." Alex said concerned, twisting off the cap and helping her sister take small sips.

"If these won't help much, we're going back to the DEO." Alex coaxed her to take her medicine.

"No. I'll be fine." Kara assured, her eyes already closed.

* * *

Alex frowned when she checked Kara's temperature a couple of hours later, noticing her fever bagan spiking again.

"Kara." She was aroused from her sleep by Alex shaking her shoulder gently.

Slowly opening her watery eyes, she saw her sister looking down at her with concern. She squeezed hey eyes as if facing a harsh light, pain in her head worse than before. She raised her hand, trying to shield her eyes.

"Kara." Alex took her hand away from her eyes and held it in her own. "I know you're miserable, but we need to get you up."

"Up?" Kara asked trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Yeah, Kar. We're going back to the DEO." Alex expained helping her sit up, hating the sound of her laboured breathing. The fact that Kara didn't try to argue was telling her that she wasn't exactly aware of her surroundings.

"We shouldn't have left in the first place." Alex muttered under her breath, hating seeing her sister so sick. She grabbed a pillow and slipped it behind her sister's back before rummaging through her closet and picking up something warm for Kara to wear.

Quickly getting back to her sister's side, she helped her change out of her sweat-soaked pajamas and put on comfortable sweatpants before pulling her old hoodie over her head.

"Okay, come on."

* * *

Arriving at the DEO facility, Alex was more than glad to see J'onn waiting for them once she pulled over. She glanced at Kara who seemed to be asleep, her head resting against the window. She unfastened Kara's seatbelt and got out of the vehicle before J'onn opened the door and scooped the girl up into his arms.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." J'onn said and as Alex nodded they made their way inside.

"J'onn, when-when did you get into my apartment?" Kara asked when she woke up in his arms.

"You are at the DEO, Kara." J'onn informed her, gently putting her in her sunbed.

"Oh." Kara looked around, trying to recall what happened.

"Don't worry, your sister will be right back." J'onn assured trying to comfort her.

"Is that woman still in here?" Kara asked when she remembered pulling her out of the lake.

"She's still here." J'onn confirmed and when Kara started coughing again she added. "And she's definitely doing better than you are right now."

"But we will make sure you recover as well." Alex promised walking back into the room with a portable x-ray.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" J'onn whispered to the Alex, concerned.

"My guess is pneumonia. Her immune system without her powers is basically non-existent." Alex explained hooking Kara to the machines monitoring her vitals before hooking her up to IV that would pump antibiotics directly into her veins and hopefully fight off the infection.

"We should've stayed at the DEO." Alex told J'onn, looking at her sister who was watching her with glassy eyes.

"You're here now. There is no point in blaming yourself." J'onn put a consoling hand on her shoulder before leaving the sisters alone.

"We'll gonna make you all better." Alex promised tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know." Kara smiled leaning into the touch.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.

 **You are all welcome to leave your prompts.**


	4. Kara is sick (4)

_A/N : This is the last part of this one-shot, so now I'm moving to your prompts._

 _Alice_ \- There have been two prompts about the Black Mercy, so this will probably be my next one-shot.

 _Whalegang34_ \- Thanks.

 _HD_ : Thanks. Me too!

 _Beans On Toast_ : Glad you like it.

* * *

 _Two days later at the DEO_

"Are you gonna eat that?" Kara asked sitting on her bed, her eyes glued to her sister's donut while she was munching on her own pizza.

"Ask me that when you swallow your own food." Alex chastised, glad to see her sister recovering well.

"Hey." Kara said offended. "I'm sick. You can't be mean to me."

Alex just rolled her eyes and pushed the donut towards her sister before the blonde grabbed it with a triumphant smile.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." Alex admitted getting serious.

"Thanks to you." Kara added gratefully.

"You know you don't need to thank me. We always have each other's back, don't we?" Alex squeezed her hand.

"Yes, yes we do." Kara chuckled before she noticed the woman previously rescued by Supergirl lingering outside her room.

Following her gaze, Alex stood up from her chair. Looking back at her sister she quickly reminded her.

"Remember that all she knows is that Kara Danvers is the one who saved her, so don't let your tongue slip."

"Alex." Kara looked at her wondering why she was talking to her like she was stupid.

"What? I'm just saying." Alex shrugged before the door opened.

"Umm, sorry. I don't-I don't want to interrupt." The woman said nervously fiddling with her fingers when she finally found the courage to enter the room.

"Actually, I was going to get some coffee." Alex announced deciding to let them have some privacy. She squeezed Kara's shoulder gently and left the girls alone.

"You can sit down if you want to." Kara suggested when the girl kept quiet, feeling awkward.

She reluctantly walked up to Kara's bed and sat down on the chair previously occupied by Alex.

"How are you feeling-? Kara tried to start the conversation when the woman just sat there silently, but she realized she didn't even know her name. "Actually, I never got your name."

"Katie." She raised her gaze from the floor to meet Kara's eyes. "My name is Katie."

"How are you feeling, Katie?" Kara repeated.

"Okay." Katie answered looking unsure before averting her gaze back to the floor. "I-um-I'm sorry. You are here because of me. I'm so sorry." She added looking back at Kara.

"Hey, we are both okay. That's the only thing that matters right now, okay?"

"Have you called your family to let them know that you're okay." Kara asked trying to change the tactic and get her to open up a little bit when Katie didn't answer.

"I-I don't think they care." She shook her head sadly.

"I think they'd aprreciate it if you let them know what happened."

"What were you doing there on your own anyway?" Kara asked putting the pieces together. "That's a pretty desolated area, so it's dangerous to wander there alone."

"It's just-I'm not in a good place right now. And without my family. I just feel so-"

"Lonely." Kara finished for her sympathetically.

"Yeah. And I just-I couldn't take it anymore." Katie admitted, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I know life can get lonely. But your family, your friends, they give you strength to keep living and to have hope that everything will be okay as long as you are together." Kara paused so her words could sink in. "That's why you need to reach out to them. There has to be someone you can contact. Someone you feel close to."

"Umm, there is my-my brother. But we haven't talked in two years. We used to be really close, but then we kinda drifted apart." Katie explained wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Then maybe it's time for both of you to reconnect again."

"I don't know."

"Believe me. It's worth trying." Kara encouraged looking at Alex hovering outside her room with coffee in her hand making a phone call and smiling at her briefly once their eyes met.

"Do you really think so?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

Katie sat there, carefully contemplating Kara's words and finally said.

"I guess, I guess it's worth a try." Katie smiled standing up and thanking her once again before making her way out of the room.

* * *

"How did it go?" Alex asked walking back into the room.

"I think I should consider becoming a therapist." Kara said proudly.

Alex just chuckled before suggesting. "Maybe you should see one first."

"Hey." Kara protested pretending to be offended by what her sister was implying.

"You know I'm just joking."

"You know, I'm feeling much better. And since today is supposted to be a sister night maybe we can-"

"Nice try, but after everything that happened you are not leaving the DEO until your powers are back." Alex said sternly.

"But it's so boring in here." Kara complained throwing her head back on the pillow.

"Oh, don't be such a whiner. Unlike you, most patients in here don't have awesome sisters with them." Alex teased indicating for her to scoot over.

"Will that awesome sister bring her tablet, so that we can watch something later?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Sure." Alex agreed putting her arm around her shoulders. "It's sister night after all. But first I gotta swing by my lab, so you stay put and I'll be back soon."

"I have your word." Kara warned pointng her finger at her sister.

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Trapped in a nightmare

_A/N : Sorry for the long wait. If you have any prompt I will add it to my list._

* * *

"J'onn, have you seen Alex? She wasn't in a briefing this morning and now she's not answering her phone." Kara said entering the Director's office, worry evident in her voice.

"She hasn't come in yet. She is probably running a little late." J'onn replied before going back to writing a report.

"But we were supposed to meet up in her apartment this morning and she wasn't there either." Kara pressed upset.

"Let's not panic. We have no reason to suspect that anything is wrong. Just give her more time."

J'onn looked up from the files to find the blonde looking at him pleadingly. Deciding to trust Kara's instincts, he stood up and started to guide them to the control room.

"Agent Schott." J'onn called making Winn jump in his chair and quickly turn off the game he was playing before looking at them sheepishly.

"I was only-" Winn started to defend, but before he could come up with a good reason J'onn interrupted him.

"We will talk about your extra activities during work later. Right now I need you to track Alex's phone and give me the location."

"Yessir."

"Well?" Kara impatiently asked when her friend was taking too long with figuring out what she desperately needed to know.

"I'm sorry. I-It must have been destroyed. I can't track it."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked leaning over her friend to see the screen better.

"There's no signal. The battery must have been taken out. And without it-"

"What about her tracker?" J'onn asked starting to get concerned as well.

"Already on it."

"Okay that's weird." Winn frowned when he pinpointed her location.

"Where is she Winn?" Kara anxiously asked not wanting to waste another minute.

"She's in an abandoned factory twelve miles East of the city."

Before anyone could argue, Kara changed into her suit in the blink of an eye and flew out of the DEO towards the given direction.

"Agent Vasquez, get a chopper ready and have a tactic team prepared just in case." J'onn ordered before following Supergirl.

* * *

"J'onn I can hear her heartbeat, but it sounds different." Kara said concerned before quickly flying into the building with Martian shadowing her.

"Alex?"

"Are you certain you heard her?" J'onn asked when they entered the building and it seemed to be empty.

"My sister is here, J'onn. I can feel it." Kara insisted frantically looking around using her x-ray vision. "Over there!"

"Alex!" Kara rushed to her fallen sister and knelt next to her when she noticed what seemed to be a parasite attached to her body.

"The Black Mercy?" J'onn asked inspecting the parasite that looked alike closer.

"I don't know. It looks different." Kara said stroking her sister's hair. "We need to get her back to the DEO."

"Let's move." J'onn gently gathered her in his arms, but before they could exit the building, they had been attacked by Henshaw who aimed his heat vision towards them before blocking the door.

Supergirl immediately flew in his direction, effectively tuckling him down.

"Take her back to the DEO!" Supergirl yelled to J'onn before Henshaw threw her to the other side of the building. Using her superspeed, she came closer to J'onn and pleaded. "I've got him. Please get her out of here."

"I'll be right back." J'onn assured torn about what to do.

"Where are you Henshaw ?!" Supergirl asked angrily after J'onn had gone.

Before she could react, the enemy appeared next to her and his burst of heat vision sent Supergirl flying into the wall.

Taking the opportunity that Supergirl was down, Henshaw tried to escape, but before he could do so, she flew towards him before forcing him to the ground. Realizing that Cadmus was probably responsible for hurting her sister, her anger grew even stronger as she continued to punch Henshaw.

"That's enough. He's down." J'onn ordered when he came back and saw Supergirl beating her opponent who was unconscious. "I will take him back to the DEO."

"It's Cadmus, J'onn. Alex is like that because of them." Kara said, her voice full of hate.

"I know. And that's why you should be with her right now." He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder and when she left the building, he picked up Henshaw and flew him back to the DEO.

* * *

"How is she?" Kara asked as soon as she entered the med bay and saw Hamilton.

"She's okay for now, but her vitals are deteriorating fast."

"I'm gonna get Winn to set up the virtual reality you used to bring me back." Kara said, but before she could leave J'onn grabbed her arm and guided them into a spare room to give them some privacy.

"There is no way to tell if this creature is susceptible to Lord's technology. And if it interferes with its powers-"

"We have no choice, J'onn. And the longer we wait, the more control over Alex that creature gets." Kara argued before J'onn could give more arguments.

"Kara-"

"I'm doing this, J'onn." Kara insisted walking back to the infirmary.

"Kara, I know." J'onn put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "But we have to be smart about this. I know it's scary, but you need to calm down first, okay?"

Kara looked back at her sister who lay motionless in bed.

"Stay here. I will have everything prepared." J'onn assured before leaving.

* * *

"Alex?" Kara called as soon as she opened her eyes in her sister's imaginary world. Looking around and seeing nothing but darkness she wondered if the device worked properly. Out of habit, she tried to use her x-ray vision to gauge the direction she was supposed to be aiming for in order to find her sister. The task made even harder once she realized her powers were no existent.

Well aware that they had little time, Kara tried to adjust her eyes to the dark as she continued to look for her sister.

"Alex, it's me." Kara added when she still failed to find her.

With each passing minute with no sign of her sister Kara was getting more anxious. But before panic could set in, she cought a sight of faint silver hue of light peeking through the cracks of the closed door.

Pushing her fears aside, she rushed in that direction before pushing the door open, hesitating entering when she heard some noise. When she heard quiet footsteps her heart started drumming. As all sounds quieted, she nervously peered inside, but as soon as she did so, all lights died down.

"Alex? Please, I wanna help you." Kara said stepping inside and trying to be brave, hoping to finally see Alex amongst the darkness.

Looking around she wondered why her fantasy world seemed so much brighter while her sister's one was the exact opposite. Before she could contemplate more, she had been tackled to the ground from behind.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Alex demanded holding her tightly against the floor.

"God, you're strong." Kara wheezed before turning her head back as much as Alex's strong grasp would let her before gently saying. "It's me Alex. It's Kara."

"No. What are you..." The brunette seemed to be caught off guard by the answer and fell silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was happening. "Either tell me the truth or get locked up in here until you talk."

"Alex, please. You need to believe me. You need to reject this nightmare that you're living in by yourself."

"Stop lying! I know you're trying to deceive me. I know that my sister is dead. Almost everyone I care about have been dead for months." Alex shouted, her voice cracking. "And now you're trying to hurt my mother. The only person I have left."

"Alex, please. You know I would never hurt Eliza. But she will be devastated if I don't bring you back."

"Where are you going?!" Kara cried when Alex started to walk towards the door. "Please, there is no time. You need to listen to me. You've been attacked by some sort of a parasite. It's similar to the Black Mercy. You remember it, don't you?" When Alex didn't answer Kara quickly continued. "Well, I don't know what happened while you've been in here, but none of that is real. It's like it has trapped you in a nightmare."

"Listen, I don't know what you're up to now, but if I find out that you are working for them, I will kill you." The brunette warned coming closer.

"Working for who?" Kara asked confused. "Alex, it's that parasite. It's affecting your brain and-"

"Stop playing games and tell me what you want!"

"Alex, I'm telling the truth. I swear!" Kara yelled as Alex started to tie her hands with a rope. "Please, just let me explain."

Alex seemed to be considering the idea, trying to avoid looking at Kara the best she could and after a minute of thinking she hesistantly nodded her head in agreement before she bagan to nervously pace the room.

"I don't know what happened, but when J'onn and I got to you, that Black Mercy like creature had already been attached to your body. We are using the same technology that you had used to bring me back when I was under its influence."

"The Black Mercy?" Alex repeated trying to recall the name.

"Yes. Yeah, that's it." Kara smiled. "You remember what you said to me?"

"I-I'm not sure. I-"

"You told me that you needed your sister. And I'm right here to get my sister back." Kara said gently as tears streamed freely down her cheeks. When everything started to shake, Kara knew that she was getting through to her sister. "I am here to take you back home, Alex. So please, please come back with me or we will be trapped in here until we die."

"Kara?"

"It's me Alex. It's really me."

"Kara." Alex repeated tryng to get closer to her sister, but before she could do so, the building started to tumble down.

"Alex!" Kara cried before everything went dark.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	6. Making up

Watching the shooting stars was their tradition. It's been their sacred day ever since they started getting along.

But lately they have been drifting apart. After their argument over Jeremiah which had left them both heartbroken nothing felt the same. So when the night they used to look forward to spending together finally came, Kara started wondering if Alex would show up at their favorite spot right outside of the city where the sky was more clear.

Predictably, Kara was the first one to show up. Watching the night sky made her feel homesick, as could be expected. But it also reminded her of her life on Krypton. Memories of her parents and her aunt Astra spending the whole night stargazing came to her mind. There was a lot of differences between this Earth and Krypton, but wherever she'd go the stars were her constant companions. But watching them without her sister by her side was not the same. It didn't bring her joy without her favorite person.

She picked up her phone and stared at the screen where she had her sister on speed dial. Trying to decide if she should call her she looked at it for a few minutes before pocketing it back in. After having another hour spent wishing her sister'd show up she decided to lie down on a soft sand. And that's where she woke up in the morning.

00000000

"Alex, umm what are you doing here so early?" Kara asked trying to sound cheerful when she ran into her sister at the DEO.

"Oh, actually I never left." Alex said before returning her attention back to her files. "It's been pretty busy in here."

When Alex just continued to focus on her files and kept quiet, Kara decided she's not gonna bother her any longer. "Well, I'm gonna get out of your hair then."

Kara turned to walk away, but before she could leave Alex grabbed her arm and asked. "Hey, umm is everything okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Kara asked trying to sound cheerful.

"I don't know. Maybe because every other day you'd just make me drop everything else and go have some breakfast with you." Alex shrugged.

"It's nothing, really. I just- I missed you yesterday." Kara finally admitted avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Yesterday?" Alex repeated confused trying to recall if she had made some plans with her sister.

"Yeah. We were supposed to-"

"Oh my god. I've completely forgotten. I'm so sorry, Kara." Alex said when she remember what day it was.

"No, no it's okay. I knew you've been busy with the research lately. I shouldn't have assumed you'd just drop everything."

"Yes you should have. We do this every year and I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's fine Alex. Really."

"Are you sure?" Alex pressed fully aware of how important the day was for her sister.

"I'm sure Alex. I'm gonna check if J'onn has something for me. I'll see you later."

"Hey, umm. How about I come over tonight for sisters night?" Alex suggested trying to make up to Kara for her absence the previous night.

"You don't need to do that if you have more important things to do."

"That can wait. I'll be there before 8. I promise." Alex smiled before they parted ways.

00000000

After picking up take out, Alex got into her car in order to get to her sister's apartment. Prepared to talk over their recent issues.

But as soon as she tried to start her car it just wouldn't work. So after having sat in there for twenty minutes and trying to make the vehicle work she finally gave up and decided to walk by foot and take care of the car tomorrow.

She decided to leave the food in the car and have some delivered later, but she quickly changed her mind. _Kara wouldn't forgive me for wasting a double cheese pizza and dozen of potstickers._ She thought as she opened the door and grabbed the food.

 _It's only twenty minutes, right?_ Alex thought. _Wrong._ She quickly changed her mind when ten minutes later it started raining.

But it was Alex. A very special badass agent who had faced much worse situations that having to walk in rain. So she kept walking until she suddenly felt herself losing balance once she tripped over a big rock sticking out of the sidewalk. That's when she realized that maybe taking the pizza which had blocked her vision was not such a great idea.

"And I thought Kara was a klutz." She muttered under her breath trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

Fully aware that she was almost there, she slowly stood up and despite of the pain she limped over the rest of the way. Once she got into the apartment and saw that the elevator was out of order she couldn't help but feel that it was not her day. Slowly climbing up the stairs she sighed in relief when she reached the apartment only to find it locked a few seconds later.

"Kara?" She called knocking on the door, but to no avail.

"Of course." She muttered under her breath when she reached for her bag only to realize that her spare key was in her other bag. Pulling out her phone she pressed a button on the speed dial and waited for Kara to pick up, frowning when she heard the ringing coming from inside of the apartment.

She knocked louder this time, hoping that Kara have maybe fallen into some super sleep, but she knew it was nearly impossible with her super hearing. _Unless she's solar flared._ Alex thought getting concerned. Alex has been busy lately, but so has Supergirl.

She stood there creating various scenarios her mind would inadvertently push into her thoughts. Letting the bad thoughts winn, she braced herself to kick the door open, wincing when she put her weight on her injured leg. As she was about to give the door a hearty kick Kara used her super speed to stop her.

"Alex!"

"Where have you been? I thought something happened to you."

"I went to get some takeout." Kara pointed at the food she had dropped while rushing to her sister. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd bring your key." Kara said picking up the food before opening the door.

"What happened?" Kara asked putting the food on the table and rushing to her sister when she noticed that she was limping.

"My car's broken down. I tripped over when I was on my way, dropping pizza in the process." Alex grumbled as Kara helped her to the couch.

"I don't care about that. Are you okay?" Kara asked sliding off her glasses to check her over.

"I'm fine Kara. It's just a twisted ankle."

Kara brought Alex an ice pack and gently placed it on her injured ankle. She sat next to her sister and only now realized how long it has been since it was just the two of them together. They never felt awkward around each other, like they did now.

"I'm sorry." The finally said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry I forgot about our night." Alex apologized.

"Alex, we've already talked about that. It's okay."

"But I know how important it was for you." Alex pressed.

"You are more important." Kara smiled squeezing her hand. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Not siding with you when your dad came back."

"It's our dad. And you were right to question him while I was too blinded by his lies. And that's why I should be the one apologizing for everything I had said back then."

"I'm hungry." Kara said wearily.

"Okay, that was not the answer I expected."

"It's just, I'm hungry and I'm sure we're both tired so can we just make it even and just get back to how we used to be? Because I really miss that."

"Me too." Alex admitted smiling before teasing her sister. "But does that mean you are going to eat all the food as always?"

"Well, if you hadn't dropped that pizza we would have more and then maybe there would be some left for you."

"I thought you said I am more important?" Alex said pretending to be offended.

"Well, I changed my mind." Kara smiled hugging her sister closely. "But if you ask nicely-"

"So that's what you're going with? Bribery?" Alex chuckled.

"Whatever works on you."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.

I know it's been a while since I updated, but sometimes it's hard writing something worth reading. As always you are free to leave your prompts. What would you like to see next? Do you want me to continue the previous story with Alex under the Black Mercy?


	7. Trapped in a nightmare (2)

A/N : _Supergirlfan25_ \- I'm glad you like it! Definitely more stories to come.

 _Chloe_ \- This chapter is the continuation of Alex under the Black Mercy.

* * *

Walking up to her sister's lab, Kara frowned when she found the door locked and the curtains closed, which was unusual. Trying to stop herself from inviding her sister's privacy, she knocked on the door instead of using her x-ray vision.

"Alex?" She called when there was no response.

"I'm busy Kara." Alex finally answered, but on hearing her sister's voice cracking Kara could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you okay in there?" Kara asked looking around, making sure there was no one around to overhear their conversation.

"I'm fine."

Satisfied there was no one around to eavesdrop, Kara admitted, her voice filled with concern. "Alex, I can hear your heart is racing. Please let me in."

All Alex wanted was to be left alone. She could feel herself getting lost in her thoughts. There were times when she couldn't even tell what was real anymore. One week before she had been convinced that almost everyone she loved had died. Moreover, she had been forced to watch them being murdered, one by one. Everytime she closed her eyes she could hear their screams. Begging for help while bleeding out.

And now she was sitting in her lab, desperately trying to get those unbearable memories out of her mind, and failing miserably.

She was trying to take deep, even breaths to calm herself down, but despite that, she was beginning to feel like she was suffocating.

"Alex." Kara tried once again, trying to ignore the agents passing by, clearly interested in what was going on.

Kara heard the door unlock, but it remained closed. Sighing in relief Kara turned the door knob and quickly stepped into the room. But her relief was short-lived cause one glance at her sister was enough to realize what was the reason for her to lock herself in. _Panic Attack_. Something Kara had experienced many times. And she could always count on her big sister to help her get through it. There was nothing that'd soothe her more than her sister's hearbeat, especially in times like these, when she was scared or sad. No matter how far apart they were, she could always hear her steady hearbeat.

But right now Alex's heart was racing faster than a rocket. And she was the one who needed to be consoled and she didn't have super hearing to rely on in order to calm down listening to Kara. And partly Kara was glad for that because her heart was racing too. She has never seen her sister so broken.

"Alex." Kara whispered, her voice as gentle as humanly, or rather alienly possible.

She could hear Alex quietly counting to ten, curled up on herself, struggling to breathe properly.

"It-it doesn't work." Alex finally managed to say giving Kara a desperate look. Her voice sounding so broken that Kara had to fight hard to compose herself.

Taking deep breath, Kara rushed to her sister's side immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but I'm right here with you and we're gonna get through this together." Kara promised squeezing her tighter.

"I-I don't, I don't know w-what's wrong with me." Alex stuttered.

"I know." Kara whispered into her ear. "But right now you need to focus on your breathing, okay. Just take deep breaths. It'll be fine." Kara promised while Alex clung to her.

Rubbing her back soothingly, Kara brought her sister's hand to rest on her chest, so she could feel her steady heartbeat, or as steady as it could be, considering the situation.

"You are so strong, just hang in there." Kara encouraged rocking them back and forth.

"That's it. You're okay." Kara added when she heard her sister's breathing even out.

"Sorry." Alex said wiping her tears.

"You are not allowed to apologize for having feelings." Kara said sternly before adding more gently, her voice almost pleading. "Just talk to me, Alex."

"It was so horrible." Alex started as Kara took her shaking hand, trying to provide some comfort. "Everyone I loved, I-I was forced to watch you all being murdered. The agents, Dad, J'onn, Winn and and you Kara." Alex sobbed.

"I know it was only a day for you, but for me it was three months. Three months of living with this unbearable guilt that I could have done more to save you all, but instead I had lead you all into a trap. You died because of me." Alex cried losing herself in her nightmare.

"Alex, it was not real." Kara said putting her hands on her shoulders. "We are all here safe and sound. And if you lose yourself in that horrible nightmare you will let Cadmus winn. Because that's what they are expecting you to do. That's what Lillian Luthor is counting on. But you are stronger that this. And you have one thing that she will never have." Kara smiled. "Your family and our unconditional love."

"Thank you." Alex said.

"There's nothing to thank for." Kara said hugging her sister. "It's only fair after everything you've done for me."

"Sister's night?" Kara suggested. "I've heard cuddles are the best medicine."

"Sister's night it is." Alex chuckled finally starting to feel like herself again.

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	8. Invisible

_**A/N** : Quest_ \- Thanks!

Next chapter up tomorrow. It's going to be more angsty.

* * *

"Hey!" Winn shouted picking up a strange looking rock. "I've got something."

"Oh, that's umm... a rock I guess." Kara said unimpressed taking the piece from Winn. "We are supposed to be looking for things out of place, not rocks." She handed it back to Winn.

"Grumpy." Winn muttered under his breath inspecting his finding closely.

"Sorry. I'm just tired, I guess."

"Well, we are almost done here. And then it's time for Superfriends game night." Winn sing-songed the latter part enthusiastically.

"You're right. Let's just quickly wrap it up and head to my apartment." Kara smiled clapping her hands together.

"That's the spirit!" Winn said putting the rock away, but as he turned his gaze to the spot previously occupied by his friend he frowned when there was no one there.

"Umm Kara? Where are you?" He asked looking around. "Did you find anything else?"

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked crossing her arms. "I'm right here."

Winn's frown deepened when he still couldn't spot the blonde.

"Okay, I know you are still mad about that sticky bun, but can you please stop messing with me?" Winn said almost pleadingly.

"One, stealing my food is something that can not be easily forgiven. You should know better by now. Two, what the hell are you talking about?" Kara repeated confused.

"No no no this is bad. It's like in that film about the invisible man all over again." Winn rumbled nervously.

"Winn!" Kara shouted having no idea what was happening.

"Right, sorry, this is so weird."

"What is?" Kara asked about to lose her patience.

"I think something happened to you when you touched this." Winn explained lifting his hand, revealing one of the rocks they had found.

"Why? I feel okay."

"Well, you don't look it."

"What does that mean?" Kara wearily asked, wondering if Winn may have accidentally hit his head.

"Let's put it this way, you have either gained a new power-invisibility or those are not just regular rocks."

Kara frowned lifting her hand in front of her face and inspecting it closely. "But I can see myself just fine. Are you sure it's not your eyesight that had been damaged?"

"This is so confusing." Winn muttered nervously rubbing his forehead.

"Tell me about it." Kara muttered under her breath.

"Something is wrong Kara."

"That's why we need to get back to the DEO. Alex will figure it out."

"Hopefully before she kills me."

"Let's go." Kara said scooping him up before he could protest.

* * *

"Unless you found anything useful I'm busy." Alex said noticing Winn hovering out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to her research.

Still hesitating, Winn started to slowly back away only to be stopped by Kara who grabbed his arm and started to guide him towards her sister.

"Just tell her."

"Well, umm, that depends what is your definition of useful." Winn stuttered anxiously.

"Just spill it Winn." Alex sighed finally meeting his eyes.

"So, I was just wondering if you could take a look at this." Winn said rummaging through his pockets, frowning when he found them empty.

"Here you go." Kara said reaching to the cape pocket and putting the rock onto the table next to Alex.

"Kara?"

"Right here." Kara smiled taking her sister's hand, making her flinch at the touch before quickly adding. "Please don't freak out."

Alex just stared at her hand where she could feel Kara gripping it before feeling blindly for the rest of her sister's form.

Taking a deep breath she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to hear.

"Okay. How is this possible? What have you two done?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"We were doing exactly what J'onn had ordered us to do, Alex."

"Besides, those weird rocks were just lying there. It's not like there was a warning sign attached to them." Winn added.

Alex looked between Winn and where she assumed her sister was standing, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"Look, I'm sure that soon we will all be laughing about it." Winn chuckled when Alex remained silent, but on seeing the brunette giving him a death stare he gulped nervously and looked down at the floor. "Or not."

"Okay. Winn, go get J'onn and tell him what happened."

"Got it."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned after Winn had left.

"I'm fine." Kara assured. "Well, besides being invisible."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should-"

"Alex, I'm fine. I promise. I still have my powers." Kara said sitting on the swivel chair she usually occupied in her sister's lab.

"This is so weird." Alex said looking at the chair where Kara was spinning.

"I don't know. It feels the same for me."

"Are you one hundred percent certain that you are okay?" Alex pressed.

"No." Kara said stopping in her chair. "I'm starving." She pouted before starting to spin once again.

"Kara, this is serious." Alex chastised abruptly stopping the chair with her leg. "We have no idea what this thing will do to you. We've never had to deal with anything even remotely similar."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Kara argued.

"I know." Alex sighed. "Just stay put and I'm going to take a look at this mineral."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Kara. No escaping without letting me know first." Alex pointed her finger at the chair where Kara was sitting in.

"I know." Kara grumbled already getting bored.

* * *

"Have you found out anything yet?" J'onn asked entering Alex's office a few hours later.

"Yeah. It looks like this mineral has a similar structure to Kryptonite."

"No wonder Kara has been the only one affected." J'onn said his voice turning into a whisper when he heard a light snoring coming from the couch where he guessed Kara was sleeping.

"The good thing is that it doesn't seem to be synthetic or manmade."

"So the rock is from Krypton?"

"Seems like it."

"But Kara didn't seem to recognize it."

"Maybe they were rare on Krypton." Alex shrugged. "Do you think one of the Fort Rozz escapees could have smuggled them to Earth?"

"Or one of the guards. Everything's possible. But we can only speculate right now."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." J'onn added. "You should take her home. And you need to get some rest too." J'onn smiled rubbing her shoulder before leaving.

"Kara?" Alex called feeling for her shoulder before shaking it gently.

"Hmm?"

"We're going home."

"Did you figure out what's wrong?" Kara groggily asked.

"We'll talk about it on our way. Come on."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	9. Invisible (2)

**A/N** : _Whalegang34_ \- Thanks!

* * *

"So, you're saying there are other Kryptonians in National City?" Kara asked perplexed.

"Possibly, yes. But we can't confirm that until one of them shows up. However, as long as they are in possesion of that Kryptonite they are able to attack at any minute without being noticed." Alex replied.

"But with my x-ray vision I will probably be able to locate them in spite of that. In case they try to take advantage of being able to attack the city without being noticed."

"First we need to get you back to normal." Alex said joining her sister on the couch.

"You said it's most likely temporary."

"It probably is." Alex confirmed trying awkwardly to feel for her sister's hand to console her. "But it will take some time for the effects to wear off."

"Actually." Kara started after a few minutes, lifting her head which was resting against her sister's shoulder. "Maybe what had happened to me is not such a bad faith."

"What's on your mind?" Alex suspiciously asked, imagining Kara wearing her mischievous smile.

"Snapper has been nothing but mean to me for months. Maybe I should pay him a visit and-"

"Kara." Alex cut her off.

"Fine. He's going to fire me anyway. It's not like he will notice me even if I show up at work."

"J'onn can cover for you."

"Ohh, I can already see how great it will go." Kara said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing." Alex shrugged reaching for the last piece of pizza only to have it snatched away. "Hey!" She protested watching it disappear in where she assumed was her sister's mouth.

"You know, this new power has its perks." Kara chuckled munching away.

Without another word Alex stretched out her hand reaching for her bag. Smirking, she pulled out a bag of potstickers which she had saved for later.

Alex didn't need to see Kara to know that her gaze was glued to the box still sitting on her lap while the brunette was clutching it in a protective way.

"You do realize I can't see you pouting ?" Alex said taking a bite.

"Right, I forgot." Kara sighed. "And that's because I'm invisible right now. Which means I can't go and get the food for myself without raising suspicion."

"Yeah, that's too bad."

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"If by this you mean torturing you with food - yes, and if you mean MY potstickers, then yes."

"Aleeex." Kara whined.

"Fine." Alex rolled her eyes lifting the bag for the blonde to take it. "I'm only doing this beacause-"

"You love me?" Kara hopefully finished for her.

"Because you're getting me food from the truck in Chicago as soon as you're back to normal - that's what I was going to say."

"Oh."

"And because I love you." Alex smiled. "But I also love to sleep." Alex added yawning.

"I didn't realize it was so late."

Grabbing her blue blanket, Kara covered them with it before suggesting.

"Let's just finish this episode and get some rest."

* * *

"Morning." Kara greeted sneaking up on Winn, making him jump out of his chair.

"Sorry." Kara giggled. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Not funny." Winn grumbled trying to calm his heart as other agents were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry. I'm just bored." Kara said dragging a nearby chair next to Winn's. "And nervous."

"I thought Alex said the effects are only temporary." Winn said concerned.

"They are." She assured.

"Is it about those Kryptonians?"

"No, well that too. But right now I'm concerned about my job."

"Relax. If J'onn was able to handle Cat Grant, there is no way he can't deal with your boss." Winn said picking up his jelly bean he had dropped.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Kara asked when the alert has been activated.

"Exactly what we've been expecting. Mysterious robberies with no suspects and no witnesses."

"Was anyone hurt?" Alex asked joining them.

"Three police officers have substained minor injuries. One civilian on the other hand was not so lucky."

"Send me the location and call J'onn." She ordered.

"I will look around and try to find them. Have the kryptonite darts prepared." Kara said.

"No, Kara wait." Alex started, but feeling a whoosh she knew her sister had left.

She cursed under her breath before turning towards the armory.

"I'm gonna get a team ready."

* * *

"Alex, I can see one of them." Supergirl whispered through her comms.

"Stay put until we get there. We're only three minutes away." Alex yelled, her voice muffled by the chopper.

"Crap. Alex! He's flying away. I think he'd noticed me."

"We're almost there."

"I'm going after him. I will bring him back." Supergirl said already following the enemy.

"Be careful." Alex warned concerned.

Kara found it a bit harder to focus on flying while perpetually using her x-ray vision.

"How is it going?" Alex asked.

"I almost got him."

Supergirl was grateful that the oher Kryptonian seemed to be at least a bit slower than her.

"Let go of me Kryptonian!" The alien shouted once Supergirl wrapped her arms around him and started to quickly fly back towards the DEO team.

"Alex, I've got him." She said ignoring the alien calling her names.

Unfortunatelly before she could get to the DEO team she noticed the second Kryptonian following them.

"I've got one of them, but there is another one tailing us."

"Hold on. I'm on my way." J'onn assured.

Looking back Supergirl could see that the alien was starting to get dangerously close. She started to panic when she felt him grabbing her leg.

"J'onn hurry!"

"I'm almost there."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the Martian flying their way. The Kryptonian must have also notice because she could feel her leg being released as he started to flee.

Arriving at the previous spot she saw the team prepared to take the Kryptonian down.

"Alex! Follow my voice and shoot right now! I can't hold him much longer." Supergirl shouted.

And it was true, the alien started trashing in her arms at the sight of the agents.

"What if I hit you too?" Alex asked her voice shaking.

"It won't do any long term damage. Worst case scenario, I'll be out for a few hours."

"Kara-"

"Now Alex!" Kara yelled struggling to keep the target in place.

A few minutes after the shots were fired, Alex heard a loud thump once her sister and the alien had hit the ground, creating a small crater.

Without hesitation Alex ran towards her sister, desperate to check if she was okay.

"Kara." She called more softly feeling for the blonde's head before placing it on her lap.

Luckily enough, J'onn's landed next to them with the other Kryptonian. Placing him in the car he came back to the sisters.

"She's okay Alex." J'onn assured using his x-ray vision on Kara.

"I'd feel better if I could in fact see if she's okay." Alex said stroking her sister's hair.

"Soon you will be able to do so, but right now let's get her back to the DEO." He said lifting the blonde.

* * *

"Alex?" Kara groggily asked when she woke up in her sunbed.

"Right here." Alex smiled trying to find her sister's hand.

"I guess you still can't see me then." Kara said when Alex blindly looked for her hand.

"Not yet. But it will be over soon." Alex assured. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Or I will be fine if you buy me a double cheese pizza?" Kara hopefully asked.

"You've got it." Alex smiled kissing her hand.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	10. Cadmus

_Prompt by RkBeast : Kara and Alex get kidnapped by CADMUS and Alex has to watch Kara get tortured._

* * *

"Never again." Alex grumbled as they exited the cinema. "When I said action film I didn't mean Minions."

"What do you mean? There was lots of action."

"Adult kind of action. That's what I mean, Kara."

"You have to admit, though, it was better than the last part."

"I really see no difference. And I'm never letting you drag me to kids film again."

"That's what you said last time." Kara sang.

Alex just rolled her eyes and the two kept walking in comfortable silence. That lasted until Kara started to feel somehow strange. Looking around she didn't notice anything out of order.

"You okay?"

"Just tired I guess."

But as they continued their stroll the feeling was only getting worse.

"Something's wrong." Kara said stopping in her tracks when she started to feel nauseous. "Kryptonite."

Afraid of what's about to come Alex quickly pulled out her gun, but as she glanced around it was hard to make anything out in the darkness.

"I don't-" Alex started but before she could say more she'd been hit with a dart.

"Alex!" The blonde cried trying to catch her now unconscious sister.

Before she could do more she felt herself getting weaker. She tightened her grip on her sister trying to protect her from any harm. On hearing footsteps she tried to will herself to get them out of there, but the effects of the Kryptonite were so strong that soon she couldn't keep her eyes open.

* * *

Groggily opening eyes Kara found herself slumped against the hard cold floor. Rubbing her eyes she tried to recall what happened the previous night. Suddenly remembering her sister being slumped unconscious she exclaimed. "Alex!"

Looking around all she could spot was the light of Kryptonite shining across her.

"Alex." She called once again weakly staggering to her feet.

"Do not worry. Your so called sister will join you soon." Lillian Luthor smiled mischievously.

"What do you want from us?" Kara asked angrily.

"Ohh, that depends on what you're about to choose to do. What you should have chosen a long time ago."

"What does that mean?" Kara asked confused.

"Have you ever considered what kind of power you really withold within you? The power that really matters to the humanity?"

Kara just silently stared at the woman. Deep inside she knew what that meant. She knew her healing abilities that came with her Kryptonian physiology could influence humans if handled rightfully.

She'd lie if she said she has never thought about that. How unfair it was to have that advantage. To watch people die while she would be left unscattered. She wondered if this was the time she owned up to her feelings. To admit she could do more than just pretend that her physiology couldn't be a factor in healing the sickness.

"Well, my guess is you have." Luthor said coming up to the cell in which the blonde was being held in.

"Where is my sister?" Kara repeated.

All that she wanted was her sister to be safe first.

"As soon as you agree to cooperate I may be generous enough to let you see her."

"You leave my sister out of this. You need to promise not to hurt her."

"I may or may not harm her. All you are is an insect poisoning this planet. You are in no position to make demands!" Lillian spat furiously before calming her nerves. "The human is useless to me. The only benefit I've got from her is your submission."

Trying to hide her fears and ignore the weakness the Kryptonite was causing the blonde took a deep breath and pleaded once again.

"I will do whatever you want just please, please let my sister go."

"There is no need to worry. Once I'm finished with you she'll no longer be needed. Actually, you should thank me."

"All you're capable of doing is hurting people. Locking them up like they were worth nothing." Kara said angrily.

"There is a difference between people and invaders such as yourself. Once we have got rid of all of you we will all be able to truly live again. Your so called sister will finally realize how much damage in her life you have caused. As soon as the burden is lifted from her chest she will be able to breathe again."

"That's not true." Kara whispered trying not to let the woman get into her head.

Lillian slowly paced around the cell eyeing the blonde like a prey. Her smile widening with each hateful word getting out of her mouth.

"Tell me something." She continued stopping in her tracks. "Have you ever considered how selfish you are?"

When Kara stayed silent Luthor answered the question for her.

"I guess not. The people with that trait seem to avoid doing so."

"I help people every day. I use my powers to do good. To give people hope. And that's why I'll always have something you never will."

"And what is that?" The woman chuckled continuing her pacing.

"Their respect."

As soon as the word escaped her mouth Luthor abruptly stopped pacing and turned to face her, ire in her eyes clearly visible.

"Respect? That's what you think that is?" She asked in disbelief. "They only worship you because of your powers. Out of fear of getting hurt. But who can really blame them after you had shown how easy it is to turn on them."

"I wasn't myself. It was the Red Kryptonite." Kara defended shivering at her actions.

"What if you encounter the mineral once again, huh? Are you willing to kill thousands of people? Are you really that self-centered?" She stared at the blonde for a long minute letting the words sink in. "Nice talk." She smiled slowly walking up to the door. "I guess it's time to say goodbye to the human."

The words sparked light in Kara's eyes. All that she needed was her sister to be safe. So as soon as the brunette was guided into the room Kara's eyes filled with tears of relief.

The guard guided Alex towards the cell. Being pushed inside Alex didn't wait to run to her sister and hug her tightly before trying to comfort her. "Hey it's okay. I got you. We're going to get out of this, okay?

Kara just silently nodded without letting her sister go.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the long wait.

If you have any ideas let me know!


	11. Cadmus (2)

A/N : _Sorry it's taking so long to update but it's really hot._

* * *

"I've already tried." Kara said when her sister was struggling to get out of the cell. "It's ninth metal."

Alex ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Million thoughts running through her head.

"We'll figure it out." Alex said with more confidence than she was feeling. "Did they take your earpiece too?"

"Yeah." Kara sighed. "Alex, Lillian... she said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said, she said that if I cooperate she won't hurt you."

"Of course she did.

"Alex." Kara said softly before taking her sister's hands. "You've always protected me. Even when you resented me."

"Kara-"

"It's my turn to protect you." Kara interrupted resolutely before the brunette could say more.

"Kara Danvers saved me many times. More than anyone ever could." Alex said firmly.

Squeezing her hands tighter Kara pleaded.

"Alex. You need to think about yourself for once. Think about your father. What if he's also locked up in here?"

Before the agent had a chance to answer they heard the door opening. When they saw Lillian entering Alex tightened the grip on her sister's hand before letting go.

"What the fuck do you want from us." The older Danvers demanded facing the woman.

"Oh, you don't understand. It's not about what I want. It's what lots of people want. Even if they don't realize that yet."

"Taking my father away from us is not good enough for you?"

"Don't be so dramatic." She chuckled. "It was his choice to hand himself over to us. He had left you and your mother without hesitation. And for what?"

When Alex kept quiet her rage quietly raising inside Lillian continued.

"I must admit though." She smirked tuning her gaze to the younger sister. "Kryptonian biology would still be a mystery for us if not for your beloved father."

"My father would never help you." Alex spat grabbing a bar.

"He'd not seen the reason before. He couldn't think clearly. Much like you can't right now."

"What have you done to him?" Kara asked standing next to her sister.

"You should be more concerned about what we're going to do to you alien."

"You think you are so smart huh?" Alex angrily asked standing in front of Kara. "You are nothing more than a small-minded selfish bitch."

"You can insult me all you want. Or you can help me fulfill my plan. You can save thousands of people. Cure diseases you had never thought were curable." The woman stopped for a moment letting the words sink in before continuing. "And once we add Superman to our collection the impact on humanity will be huge."

"Do whatever you want to me but leave my cousin out of this." Supergirl threatened.

"Kara-" Alex quietly chastised.

"You can study my physiology all you want. Just please. Don't hurt anyone else." The blonde pleaded once again.

"I don't need your permission-"

"I know a lot about alien psychology. More than anyone else does." Alex intervened quietly panicking.

"We've learned more than enough already. All that we need now is to test what we already know."

"You are not touching my sister." Alex warned.

"That is not your sister." She countered. "It's a solution for many problems."

"Screw you." Alex spat.

"Alex, she's right." Kara whispered taking her sister's hand.

"Kara-"

"No, Alex. I can save so many people."

"You do that everyday." Alex countered. "She's trying to manipulate us. Don't let her get to you."

"She's accepted the truth." Lillian said. "And once you've seen the results you'll be thanking me.

"You'll be dead by then. If you put a finger on my sister-"

"As entertaining as it'd be to listen to your empty threaths, we need to get to work. So." She beckoned one of the guards. "Done with saying goodbye?"

"You'll have to go through me first." Alex warned firmly trying not to show the fear building up inside her.

"Alex, it's okay." Kara whispered into her ear afraid her sister'd get hurt.

"Nothing about this is okay." Alex countered angry at Kara for givin' in to the woman's manipulation.

"You took my father away from me. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Your father has already filled his role. Now it's time for the next step." She smirked indicating for two guards to enter the cell.

"No."

"Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"I'll be fine." Kara whispered before walking up to the cell door.

"Just think about it." Alex tried to intervene looking at Luthor as she grabbed her sister's hand to stop her. "I'm the expert on alien psyhology. And I don't meant only Kryptonian. Use me instead."

Instead of answering the older Luthor just indicated for the guard to separate the sisters. As soon as the first man entered the cell Alex threw herself at him. Before Kara had a chance to help her sister the other one grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the cell.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed hitting her opponent in his face while trying to get to the blonde.

Momentarly dazed the guard let Alex go. Taking the opportunity Alex staggered to her sister's side. Pulling out her belt she started to choke the guard until he had finally lost his consciousness and let her sister go.

"You think you're so smart huh?" Luthor chuckled entering the cell.

Alex just took Kara's hand guading them towards the back of the cell and trying to come up with a plan. But deep inside she knew they were screwed.

"I've been watching you ever since that alien entered your life. Witnessed you being brainwashed to the point of sacrificing yourself for her."

"I know it is beyond your comprehension how it feels to purely love somebody. That's why you're trying so hard to take that away from me?" Alex asked angrily.

"I love my son more than anything else." Lillian said losing her patience before composing herself. "That's why I'm doing as he asks."

Before she could blink both guards lunged at Alex taking her to the ground keeping her in place.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her." Kara shouted looking at Luthor.

"Just come with me and I'll see what I can do." The woman said opening the cell door.

"Kara no." Alex said sternly causing one of the men to hit her in the face.

"Stop!" Kara cried. "I'll do it. Please just stop."

Kara gingerly moved to the front of the cell despite feeling nauseous.

Meanwhile Alex was trying to tear away from the men's grip. She managed to kick his shin making him cry in pain. Taking the advantage she went to tackle the second guard down and kept hitting him in the face until his had lost his consciousness.

Alex satisfied she was free quickly turned to her sister. But before she could get to her Kara got out and shut the door behind her.

"Kara-"

"Look around Alex." Kara pointed at the guards surrounding their cell. "This is your best chance."

"I don't care." The brunette said tears filling her eyes. "I don't care about anything if you're not by my side."

"I love you Alex." Kara said gently when the guard placed Kryptonite cuffs on her hands and started to drag her to the door.

"No!" Alex yelled banging on the bars. "Leave her alone you bitch!"

"Oh, I will. Eventually." She chuckled.

"I love you Kara. I'll get you out of here." Alex promised the moment before they had left the room.

She knew it was an empty promise but she had to believe that the DEO, that J'onn would find them. Sliding onto the floor she started sobbing feeling helpless.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	12. Cadmus (3)

**A/N : Warning!** The following chapter contains torture.

* * *

As soon as she was dragged into the Kryptonite room she could feel all strength leave her body. The guard plopped her down on the floor before Lillian kneeled down next to her punching her in the face, making her lip bleed.

"Sorry. Just checking if it works." She smirked as Kara wiped the blood with the back of her hand.

"Do what you need to. I want to know every detail." She ordered to the man who seemed to be a doctor.

As he nodded in agreement she said. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to it."

The doctor looked at her, his eyes full of resentment. That's when fear gripped her heart. Before she had a chance to react the guards picked her up and threw her onto the metal table. As they proceeded to tie her hands and feet she could feel a tear sliding down her cheek. Trying to stay strong she blinked back tears.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked.

Instead of answering the doctor put a gag over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. All she could do was to watch them preparing themselves for whatever they were about to do to her.

Her thoughts shifted to her earth family. Sure they knew she loved them. But she wondered if they had any idea how truly grateful she was for taking her in. The only regret she could feel right now was not thanking them enough. But there was no way to express her gratitude. Not now when she was about to lose it all. She had promised her sister to get her father back. And now it was too late.

All she could hear were medics considering where to start. Partly she was glad the Kryptonite was making her head spin. Almost like when she got drunk with Mon-el that one time.

Groggily looking around she noticed another metal table set in the far corner of the room. Focusing her eyes closer she felt dread well up inside her when she saw an alien slumped against it. The alien who looked like a corpse, left alone to rot. Thrown away like a broken toy.

She watched them preparing medical equipment, trying not to show her fear when she was blindfolded. She could feel something being attached to her body. It wasn't until she felt searing pain filling every inch of her previously invincible body, that she realized that something were electrodes connecting her to some kind of torture device. She could feel electric shocks passing through her body, the voltage getting more severe as they continued to shock her every couple of minutes. She tried to shift her thoughts away from what was happening, but the burning pain had prevented her to do so. All she could focus on was the unbearable pain. All she could do was to writhe in agony until she lost her consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was desperately trying to get free. After hours of begging the guards to open the door, which turned into cursing at them every time they refused, she hit the wall with her fist in frustration.

"Easy there agent Danvers." She quickly turned around on hearing the person she despised more than anyone else.

"What have you done to my sister?" Alex demanded staring her down.

Smirking, Luthor answered. "Nothing much. Yet."

"Don't you dare touch her." Alex threatened.

"Oh give me a break. "You've resented her ever since she was forced into your life."

"I was a stupid teenager." Alex countered chastising herself from taking a bait.

"I agree. But you were also a free minded spirit. Up till you're parents'd brainwashed you."

"Where's Kara?" The brunette repeated refusing to give in to her manipulation.

"Aliens are a plague." Lillian continued ignoring her. "The sooner you admit that, the better."

"There's more to everyone than their origin." Alex argued. "You have no right to put everyone into one bag."

"Of course I do." She replied quickly. "They'll always be inferior to human race. Their only use is their unique biology. "

Before Alex had a chance to reply the guards came in and beckoned Lillian outside.

"Excuse me. I think your alien is ready for the next phase." She smiled moving to the door.

"Leave her alone!" Alex yelled gripping the bars.

"Nice chat." Luthor said leaving the room.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, you hear me? I'm gonna kill you." The elder Danvers warned.

She could feel her heartrate speed up as she started hyperventilating. There was nothing she could do help her sister.

* * *

Slowly regaining her consciousness Kara tried to open her eyes, the blindfold preventing her to do so. The pain subsided a little bit but the kryptonite surrounding her was making her feel weak. So weak she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

She was roused from her slumber by another wave of pain, but this time the source of it was her finger where her nail had been torn off. Her screams were choked off by the cloth covering her mouth.

"Do you need one more?" She heard a woman's voice ask.

"One should be enough for now." The doctor answered. "Let's get to work."

And just as she heard those words she could feel them cut her wide open and poke around her insides. Sheer horror engulfed her when they started working on her. She could feel them making incisions and pushng instruments through her abdomen. Moving her organs around as they explored.

She lay there paralyzed and all she wanted was to die. After an hour they finally took a mercy on her and injected her with a sedative. An hour which she had spent wishing she had died with Krypton. Wishing she had never brought Fort Rozz altogether or separate the Danvers family.

She was glad the cloth covering her eyes had absorbed her tears of pain. The pain she had never felt in her entire life. And finally she could feel a needle pierce her skin as they started stitching it back together before leaving her alone on the cold table.

* * *

Alex locked up in her cell struggled to focus on her thoughts, desperately trying to connect them with J'onn's to let him know about their dire situation.

"Please, J'onn. We need you." She muttered under her breath as she slumped against the bars, her head bent as she inhaled a shuddery breath.

All she could feel was this gargantuan freight that's overwhelmed her soul once her sister was taken away.

Having spent hours quietly praying for Kara to be okay, Alex heard the guards' alarmed whispers.

Hurriedly moving from her spot towards the door she tried to hear what they were talking about. But before she had a chance to do so, she noticed a small round device appearing on the floor, out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as it started to emit gas. Covering her mouth she started to cough uncontrollably, but a second later she could feel herself being dragged out of the cell. With all her strength she kicked her opponent in the stomach trying to release herself.

"Alex, Sweetie. It's me."

"Dad?" Alex asked in disbelief recognizing the voice.

"We need to move." He said holding the sore spot with one hand and holding his daughter's hand with the other one as he was guiding them towards vent shafts.

"Dad, we need to get Kara."

"I know where she is. Let's go." He said giving her a boost before climbing up himself.

"I'm sorry. There was no other way to get you out." Jeremiah said when his daughter was fighting the effects of the gas.

"It's fine." She said her voice raspy.

"Do you need a break?"

"No." The brunette quickly replied. "We need to get Kara out first."

Nodding his head he continued to guide them through the shafts.

* * *

While Jeremiah and Alex were trying to get to Kara, Luthor made her way to her room before taking off the blinfold covering her eyes.

"You're pathetic." She mocked whe she saw the blonde's red-rimmed eyes.

"I have no idea why my daughter is friends with you. Or rather was." She added.

As Kara glared at her, her eyes half open, unable to say a word. Lillian put a helmet onto her eyes and ordered.

"Remember the last time you were here?" She asked hinting at what she expected the blonde to do.

Nodding her head Kara tried to start her heat vision, but to no avail.

"Do I need to bring your sister in here too?" Luthor asked impatiently.

Frantically shaking her head Kara tried once again. But the Kryptonite was making her so weak she couldn't do it.

In a split second the woman took off the restraints and threw Kara off the table.

"Do as I say or you'll regret this!"

When Kara was still unable to fulfill her request she grabbed a hammer and nailed her hand to the floor.

Watching the girl bleed as silent tears streamed down her face she kneeled down and briefly stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry. The pain will end soon."

* * *

As they reached the room where Kara was being held in panic overwhelmed them. As Alex was about to kick her way into the room, Jeremiah grabbed her hand stopping her.

"We need to wait for her to leave." He whispered.

Alex pulled her hand out of his grip and snapped. "And wait for her to kill Kara?"

"She still needs her." Jeremiah pointed out. " She will leave soon. Trust me."

Alex tried to stop herself from barging in. Prepared to intervene any minute now she watched intently as Lillian threatened her sister.

"I'm gonna kill her." Alex whispered.

"I promise you that she will pay for what she's done." Jeremiah swore. "But you need to listen to me. Right now they have advantage. But I have a plan, okay?"

Instead of answering she hugged her father tightly.

"Ready?" Jeremiah asked as Luthor had left.

"More than ever."

Alex almost stumbled over her own feet rushing to her sister

Her heart broke when Kara looked up at her, her eyes filled with pain. She gently removed the gag from her sister's mouth.

"Alex."

Looking at her sister's mangled hand she tried to stop her tears from escaping her eyes.

"I'm right here." Alex kissed her forehead. "It'll hurt, but we'll take care of you, okay?"

Fully aware they had to hurry up she grabbed her sister's hand as her father pulled the nail out of her hand, making the blonde scream in pain.

"I know it hurts." Alex said wrapping her shirt around her bleeding palm.

"We're gonna get you out of here." She promised hugging her sister briefly before her father scooped the girl into his arms.

"Jeremiah." She whispered only noticing him now.

"I've got you." He promised as they moved towards the exit.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	13. Cadmus (4)

**A/N** : _HD, Guest_ \- Glad you like it!

* * *

Almost reaching the main door they hid behind the curtain separating the hallway and what seemed to be a storage area.  
Alex tensed up when they heard footsteps echoing a few feet away from them. Gently putting the barely conscious blonde down, Jeremiah pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that they should be silent.

When they heard the footsteps becoming distant Jeremiah whispered. "Stay here."

"Dad-"

"Listen to me sweetie." He said taking her hand. "I need to get a keycard. This is the only way out."

"And how are you planning to do that?" She asked skeptically.

"Every single guard with high clearance's obliged to keep one at all times. It shouldn't be that hard to get."

"Please be careful." She pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

"Always." He promised before leaving.

Turning her gaze back to her sister she took her hand and asked. "How're you doing?"

"Hurts." Kara said. "Jeremiah?" She asked leaving the brunette to wonder how much Kara was comprehending.

"He'll be right back." Alex said squeezing her hand tighter as she mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm scared." Alex heard her sister whisper after a long minute as silent tears of pain streamed down her flushed cheeks. "I know." Alex said as she wiped her tears away. And they stayed like that for what seemed to be eternity, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Come on, come on." Alex muttered briefly glancing at her watch. And finally her father showed up holding the key to their freedom. When he moved closer a big gash on his forehead was clearly visible.

Before his daughter could ask he assured. "I'm okay. It's just a scratch."

Pushing her concern aside she watched her father scoop Kara up as she groaned in pain at all the movement. "Let's go."

* * *

The way out seemed relatively uneventful. Jeremiah guiding them through the underground tunnels made their way out much easier.

"Hold on Kar. We're almost there." Alex tried to comfort.

"You sure it's the right way?" Alex asked as they kept walking through the endless corridors.

"I know it by heart. Trust me. Just a little bit longer."

True to his word as they turned right at the next corner they could see the exit.  
Quickly pressing the keycard to the sensor they breathed a sigh of relief when it clicked open, revealing a vast hall.

"Wait here." Alex whispered before checking their surroundings.

As soon as she crossed the threshold she was tackled down. Acting quickly, she turned around and kicked the opponent in his shin making him fall to the ground. Quickly standing up she was about to attack him once again.

"Not so fast." He warned pulling a gun on her as he lifted himself from the floor.

Fortunately, he didn't notice Jeremiah sneaking up behind him. As he grabbed the Cadmus agent and brought him into a choke hold, the man fired his gun grazing Alex's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked rushing to his daughter when he heard her hissing in pain.

"It's just a scratch." She smiled repeating her father's words when he got hurt.

"Let's go then." He said helping her get up before going back for his youngest.

"Kara."

Opening her eyes she slurred. "You should leave me. Only slowing you down."

"That is not an option. Family means no one gets left behind."

As he was about to pick her up she said. "I can walk."

Nodding his head he wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her up. Keeping her guard up Alex placed her sister's other hand on her shoulder as she swayed in their arms.

"Damn it." Jeremiah said.

"What?"

"She must have changed the lock." Jeremiah explained looking at the front door.

They helped Kara sit down and lean against the wall before Jeremiah rushed to inspect the lock.

"I'll be right back." Alex whispered kissing the blonde's forehead before joining her father.

"It's the fingerprint scanner." Jeremiah explained.

"I can override it. But I don't know how long it'll take." She said running a frustrated hand through her hair as she glanced at her sister, concerned.

"It's our best shot."

The brunette started tinkling with the device finding it more advanced than she'd presumed.

"As much fun as it'd be to watch you try, the lock is unbreakable." Luthor said appearing in the room alongside multiple guards.

Jeremiah took a protective step in front of Kara.

"I must admit though - you've managed to get farther than I thought you would."

Lillian indicated for the guards to get the trio back to the cells. Seeing the two of them moving her way, Alex dodged to the side in one fluid move before firing the gun, hitting a few men.

But a sudden gush of pain jolted throughout her body when she felt herself being slummed against the wall by another guard.

With the corner of her eye she saw her father surrounded by three Cadmus agents as he fought to escape their grip.

Turning back to her opponent she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could, making him fall to the ground.

"Dad!" She exclaimed when she saw him being pushed roughly against a metal table, the agile gesture causing Jeremiah to fall flat on his face.

Realizing she had only one bullet left, she aimed at one of them and fired. Attacking the second agent she struggled to gain the upper hand. Before she could do so, the man twisted her hand near the breaking point. With all the strength she could gather, she threw him over her shoulder and was punching him until he started to lose his consciousness.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lillian forcing her sister to stay stood as she held her by her throat.

"Get away from her!" Alex yelled decking her.

Kara used the wall to support her weak body, with the little strength she had left, she tried to get her powers to work.

As Alex tried to keep Luthor away from her, she saw her foster father fighting one of the guards. Her eyes widened when she noticed a black silhouette in the corner of the room with a gun aimed at his head. Feeling her anger boil up, she unleashed her heat vision hitting the man in his chest before he could do any damage. She slowly slid down the wall feeling the room spin.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Alex asked before punching Luthor in the face.

The woman just chuckled before saying. "You know what? I'm actually sorry for you. You've been manipulated your whole life, not even realizing it."

"You either unlock the door yourself or I swear I'll make you."

"How does it feel to have your carefree childhood taken away from you in one day?" Luthor continued ignoring her. "You can pretend all you want, but there's a part of you that resents that insect. That'll always resent her. No matter how hard you try. She will always be better than you. Stronger than you."

"And I'm glad she's that way. Because that means you are nothing compared to her. Because despite all the pain you've caused her she will come out of it even stronger." Alex said.

"Open the door. Now." Alex ordered when she heard more footsteps coming their way.

"In your dreams." The woman laughed.

Without hesitation Alex grabbed the knife she had stolen from the guard and started cutting off her index finger.

"Wanna reconsider?"

Jeremiah helped her drag the woman to the door before forcing her bloody finger to the scanner. As soon as the door opened Jeremiah scopped the unconscious blonde up in his arms before making his way out.

"Alex, we need to move!" He urged.

The brunette punched Lillian once again before throwing her against the wall and joining her father.

Alex was glad that it was dark outside. Although the sun'd help her sister recover it'd be much harder to stay hidden.

They ran through the woods until they were convinced that no one would follow them. Satisfied they were relatively safe they stopped running, trying to catch their breath.

Alex took off her jacket and put it on the ground before her father gently laid Kara down.

"Kara." Alex called rubbing her sister's chest with her fist.

"We need to get her under the lamps." Alex panicked when the girl wouldn't respond.

"I know the way to contact J'onn."

"How?"

"I need to go back."

"No. It's too dangerous." Alex immediately protested. "I'll go."

"You don't know the building as well as I do." He pointed out. "Besides, they won't expect me to come back." He added taking her hand. "Your sister needs help."

Alex looked down at her pale sister before turning her gaze back to her father. "Please don't let them take you away from us again."

"I won't." He promised.

As her father disappeared in the dark woods Alex hugged her sister closer and held on to her, whispering comfort words in her ear.

* * *

It wasn't until two hours later that Alex heard the chopper.

"J'onn." Alex said relieved when she saw him landing next to them. "You need to get her to the DEO."

"The team is already here." He said gently lifting the blonde. "Don't do anything stupid until I'm back." He ordered.

"Just get her out of here, please." She said kissing her forehead before the Martian had left.

Content that her sister'd be safe she started to make her way back to the base. Despite the pain she ran as fast as she could. But all she could see when she returned were remnants of the building.

"No." She whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Dad?" She called looking around, hoping her father had escaped.

When the DEO joined the search she just stood there paralyzed.

"Dad!" She rushed to his side when she saw two agents helping him keep his balance after pulling him from the rubble.

"I'm okay." He assured hugging her. "I was outside when it happened."

* * *

"How is she?" Alex asked rushing to the infirmary as soon as they reached the DEO.

"Her wounds started healing, but she's still unconscious." Hamilton informed.

"Can you check my father over?"

"I'm fine Honey." Her father insisted.

"Dad, please."

"Okay." He finally relented. "But you're getting checked too." He said sternly.

Alex entered the room before taking her sister's hand squeezing it tightly. Her family was whole again and it was all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm not sure what you guys want to see next, so please let me know.


	14. Cadmus (5)

**A/N** : This is the last chapter. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl in this one.

 _Whalegang34_ \- Thanks! They definitely deserve a reunion after everything.

 _Guest_ \- Glad you like it! Your prompt will be up next. Kara's going to have her hands full with her sick sister :)

 _Alice_ \- I feel like Kara reuniting with her mother could've been handled better. The same goes to Alex meeting Alura. I love the idea of the sisters visiting Argo City.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're back. After all these years." Eliza said watching their daughters through the glass as they talked to Hamilton.

"I could've escaped sooner." Jeremiah admitted. "But I'd never risk them taking revenge on you or the girls. I only regret not getting them out of that hell earlier."

"You got them out of there. It's all that matters." Eliza comforted before turning to him. "I was so scared. I thought I'd lost them too." She added her voice cracking as a stray tear escaped her eye.

Jeremiah hugged her rubbing her back soothingly as he whispered. "We are all here. Together."

*0*0*0*0*0*

"Kara?" Lena called surprised bumping into her friend in a coffee shop a few days later.

"Lena."

"Can we talk?"

"Umm, I need to get back soon."

"Please. It'll only take a minute."

Kara hesitantly nodded her head before following her friend. After making sure they weren't being overheard Lena asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked trying to force a smile. Unconsciously rubbing her palm where the nail had been thrusted.

"Kara." She started gently. "I know what happened. Your boss contacted me when he noticed you and Alex had been taken. I was trying so hard to find you, but my mother has her ways to stay under the radar."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Lena argued. "And I'm so sorry."

"You are your own person, Lena. You're not defined by your surname. You can't blame yourself for your mother's actions."

Lena sighed and lowered her head in shame before admitting. "I'm still sorry."

"I'm sorry I've been acting like you didn't exist." She added finally meeting the blonde's eyes. "I shouldn't have treated you that way just because you were trying to protect the people you love."

"And I should've been more honest." Kara countered. "Listen, we can't undo the past. What we can do is to continue being best friends, like we used to."

"I agree." Lena smiled before getting more serious. "So, how are you really doing?"

"I'm fine." Kara smiled waving her hand dismissively.

"Then why are you hiding in here instead of recuperating with your family. With your dad."

"I'm not hiding." Kara snapped. "Sorry. It's just- They're so happy." She said her voice cracking. "And don't get me wrong. I'm so so grateful that Jeremiah is back, but I can't force myself to be as happy as they are. Not right now. And it makes me feel so-"

"Guilty?" Lena finished sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"They're your family. I know I have little experience in that department, but I've seen how you and your sister are with each other. She wouldn't want you to keep your feelings to yourself. Family means always being there for each other."

When the blonde silently turned her gaze onto the floor she added. "And if you let me I'm here too."

"Thank you." The blonde said hugging her.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"Where have you been Sweetie?" Eliza asked as Kara entered the apartment.

Kara looked to the couch where Jeremiah and Alex were absorbed in watching the photo album. Smiling at the memories as they flipped through the images.

"Just had to clear my head."

"Well, you're just in time for chocolate pecan pie."

"You didn't have to." Kara smiled putting her bag on the counter.

"But I really wanted to." Eliza said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Kara! Come here. You need to see this one." Alex chuckled waving her closer.

She moved to the couch to see Alex pointing at the photo of the two of them laughing at Jeremiah as he fell after slipping on his untied shoe.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Me too. Trust me." Jeremiah smiled turning the page to the photo where he was hugging his elder to his chest. Taken before Kara came to live with them. Before she'd ruined everything.

And now she felt like she had invaded their private moment. Just like when she first came to live with them.

Engrossed in discussion, the two didn't notice her cross the living room. She sat on a windowsill in her bedroom, staring up at the sky where her home used to be. Despite constantly trying to convince herself she was okay, she could still feel pain in her hand as she remembered Luthor stabbing through her hand with a nail.

"Pie is ready!" Eliza shouted from the kitchen.

"Be right there." Alex replied before she joined Kara.

Alex looked back at her parents settling down on the couch before turning her gaze back to her sister.

"You okay?"

"Sure."

Silently Alex walked up to her before sitting next to the blonde.

"You know you can talk to me."

"Of course I do." Kara said finally meeting her eyes.

"So why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." Kara said sternly. "I just-"

"What?" The brunette prodded when she saw her sister hesitating.

"It's just, you're so happy with your dad. I don't want to interrupt." Kara admitted lowering her head as she focused on her palm, rubbing it gently.

"Kara, you have not been replaced just because dad's back." Alex promised taking her hand which she was fiddling with.

"And if it wasn't for you, dad'd be dead. You saved him." She continued when the blonde stayed silent.

"I just, I can't stop thinking about what she's done." Kara admitted her eyes fixated on the hand the brunette was stroking. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said ashamed as she withdrew her shaking palm from her sister.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for. What she's done- it was wrong. Only a monster'd be capable of doing such a thing. But you are safe now and she won't hurt you again. Ever."

Alex pulled her into a hug and said. "It's okay not to be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And soon they found themselves engulfed by their parents. Surrounded by all the loving arms she could feel all her broken pieces starting to stick back together.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm gonna head home." Alex said, her voice raspy.

"But it's sister night. And Lucifer is up tonight." Kara argued.

"I'm just tired. We can catch up on it later." She said standing up.

"Please."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Kara asked innocently.

"You're a brat, you know that?" The brunette sighed plopping back down on the couch .

"Watch your mouth. You don't want me to tell on you to Eliza, do you?"

"That's only proving my point." The older Danvers muttered grabbing the remote. "Shall we start then?"

"In a minute." The blonde said heading to the kitchen.

"Can you grab me a beer?"

"Umm, how about some tee with honey?"

"I'd prefer a beer."

"I think it's past its "drink by" date."

"Doesn't bother me."

"Alex."

"What?"

"You're sick."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're constantly sniffing and you have a cough."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You just refuse to acknowledge it. Like you always do when you're sick."

"Because you get freaked out when it happens."

"Not anymore. I took care of you the last time you had a flu, I know how to take care of you now."

"It's just a cold Kara." Alex assured before getting trapped in a coughing fit.

"Hamilton said you've not been feeling well lately. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You need to focus on work." Alex pointed out.

"It's Sunday."

"Fine. I need to focus on work. I'm a Director. And I'm so behind paperwork." She grumbled resting her head on the back of the couch but regretted it immediately when it started pounding with an intensity that made her want to vomit. Noticing her flushed face Kara rushed to get a bucket and was by her side just in time to catch the contents of her sister's stomach. She heaved for a long minute before miserably looking up at her sister who was leaning over her, forehead creased.

"Better?" Kara asked sympathetically rubbing her back.

"Peachy." Alex grumbled putting her head back down.

"Well, I'll make sure everything is taken care of, including YOU, so you can recuperate." The blonde was entirely too chipper for Alex's current state.

She briefly closed her eyes to stop the dizziness. When it finally passed she slowly opened her watery eyes.

"You should've said how bad you've been feeling." Kara softly chastised covering the brunette with her favorite blanket.

"You don't understand Kara."

"What do you mean?"

Alex sighed wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I can't screw this up. J'onn trusted me to take his place. I can't disappoint him."

"Being sick is not what'd disappoint him, Alex." Kara assured reaching for a tissue and handing it to her sister before adding. "But pushing yourself too hard definitely would."

When the brunette still didn't look convinced the younger sister wondered out loud. "Maybe I will ask J'onn what he thinks we should do."

"I see what you're doing." The older Danvers said glaring at her sister.

"How about you hop in the shower while I check on things and grab some dinner?"

"Thank you." Alex finally relented. "For everything."

"Sure." Kara smiled before changing into her suit.

"Just try to keep the DEO in one piece, will ya?"

Kara just huffed in response. "I am more than capable of taking charge, thank you."

"You are not in charge Kara." Alex immediately corrected. "Demos is."

"Of course he is." The blonde mumbled. Pointing her finger at her sister she ordered. "Go. Take that shower and I'll be right back."

Waking up a few hours later Alex saw her sister focused on a piece of paper she was reading. Focusing her eyes she noticed a pile of paperwork sitting next to the blonde.

"Kara?" She called, her voice raspy.

Kara was by her side in a second. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Reaching out to the coffee table Kara grabbed the pills and a bottle of water before she helped her sister sit down. "Here. Take these."

"What time is it?" She asked after swallowing the medicine.

"It's two in the morning." Kara said frowning when she touched the brunette's feverish forehead. "We should move you to my bed."

"Too far."

Using her superspeed she took her sister to the bed immediately regretting doing so when she saw Alex close her eyes as she tried to fight off nausea.

She rushed to get the bucket if needed and immediately apologized.

Alex took a deep breath and when she no longer felt on the verge of throwing up she turned to the concerned blonde assuring. "It's fine."

Noticing her sister climbing out of the bed she watched her wander off to the kitchen before she came back with more medicine.

"Hamilton said it'd help with the cough."

Even with dimmed lights Alex could see the blonde's crinkle as she was gently rubbing an ointment on her chest.

"I'll be fine." Alex assured gently. "I've been through this before."

"I know." Kara smiled sympathetically. "But I still worry."

"I know." She squeezed her hand.

"Get some sleep."

Kara watched her sister close her eyes and as her breathing evened out she made sure she was tucked in and she got back to filling out the paperwork.

Satisfied with her work the blonde changed into her pyjamas before she went to the bathroom and soaked a cloth in lukewarm water.

"Kara?" Alex groggily called when her sister lay the cloth on her warm forehead.

"I'm here. Get back to sleep."

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

_Will they reveal the thruth to Alex when things take a turn for the worse?_

 **A/N** : I added Maggie in this one because I'd love to see more bonding between her and Kara on the show.

* * *

It was after midnight when she staggered into her apartment.

Pouring herself a glass of whiskey Maggie cursed the jackass who'd managed to hit her straight in the face before she cuffed him and dragged his ass to her car.

Holding the pack of ice to her bruised face she emptied the glass. The rush of liquid burned going down her throat, but she enjoyed every drop of it.

She was about to pour herself some more when she heard a tap on the balcony door.

She stilled for a minute almost certain her mind was playing tricks on her.

She shook her head not bothering to use the glass anymore and took a swing from the bottle. Only this time she was certain she heard a knock coming from her balcony, louder this time.

Fully aware there was only one person she knew who'd choose to use the balcony to visit her she almost run to open it, wondering what could've happened. The person she's not seen for months.

 _Fuck._ She swore when she remembered it was locked.

She peaked through the small window that was also locked and saw the blonde slumped against the door and pressing her stomach.

"Kara?" She called through the door, searching the apartment with her eyes trying to remember where she had put the keys at the same time.

"Mag-maie?"

The way the blonde slurred her words could tell the detective that something was clearly wrong.

Giving up on finding her keys anytime soon she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a bobby pin. Kneeling down at the balcony door she picked the lock. Gently turning the doorknob Maggie slowly opened the door bracing herself to catch the younger woman.

Kara fell into her arms, wincing as the impact sent a jolt of pain up her body.

"Easy." Maggie soothed before dragging her inside.

"What happened?" She asked reaching for the pillow and tucking it under the blonde's head.

"Got shot with a Kry-ptonite bullet."

"Why aren't you at the DEO then?" She asked prying her hands away from the wound.

"Don't, I-I don't work with them anymore." Kara said gritting her teeth in pain as Maggie pressed a cloth to the wound.

Kara looked at Maggie's face, noticing the bruises she said. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry about that."

Maggie lifted the cloth, blood instantly oozing out of the wound.

"I need to call Alex."

"No! No, she-she doesn't know." Kara wheezed.

"She'd want to know you're hurt. She knows better what to do-"

"No, you don't understand. She -aghh- she doesn't know I'm Supergirl."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked wondering if the girl was delirious from the pain.

"It- it's complicated. You just-" Kara squeezed her eyes shut, her hands involuntarily clenching into fists at her sides as she waited for a wave of pain to pass. "You just need to pull the bullet out."

"Okay, okay I got ya Little Danvers." Maggie whispered. "You're gonna be okay." She promised tucking the blonde hair behind her ear, but before she could get to work she felt something warm on her knees.

Looking down her heart skipped a beat as her gaze drifted from her knees to Kara's back.

Quickly letting go of the cloth she's been pressing to the younger woman's stomach she rolled her onto her side, ignoring her protests.

"Kara, the bullet went through and through." Maggie said frown creasing her forehead in concern. _It should've healed._

Without a second thought she reached for the blanket and started wrapping it around her torso.

"Hurts." Kara whimpered trying to grab Maggie's hand to stop her.

"Shh I know. Just a little bit longer."

Having wrapped Kara's stomach she looked at the girl's glassy eyes staring at the wall.

"Kara?"

Kara slurred something in what Maggie suspected to be Kryptonese.

"Kara stay with me here." She shook her shoulder when saw her eyes fluttering closed.

"There's a lamp- in- aghh"

"Where's it Kara?"

"My-aghh-my apartment."

"Okay, okay. Do you have your phone with you?"

Kara weakly pointed at her cape where her phone was hidden and Maggie reached to pull it out. Scrolling through the numbers she finally reached J'onn's name and pressed the call button, but as her gaze came back to the blonde she saw her eyes were closed. The phone long forgotten she quickly knelt by her side.

"No, no no keep your eyes open Little Danvers." Maggie cupped her cheeks, but to no avail.

"Kara!" She shouted. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and hop away.

She watched as the blonde lazily opened her eyes instantly grimacing at the pain that continued to resonate through her torso.

"That's it. Just keep looking at me." Maggie said holding her hand and at the same time calling J'onn.

"Hel-?"

"There's a lamp in Kara's apartment. I need you to bring it to my place as fast as you can."

"I'll be right there." J'onn promised sensing urgency in her voice.

"Hurts." Kara whimpered her hand tightly pressed to her stomach and the other one squeezing Maggie's hand.

The brunette threw the phone to the side and leaned over the younger woman, stroking her cheek. "J'onn will be right here, okay? With the lamp you'll heal right up."

Kara sniffed nodding her head slightly.

"So how have you been Little Danvers? I've seen your article on the front page." Maggie smiled trying to keep her talking.

Kara even in her state couldn't help but blush. "It's nothing."

"Are you kidding me? It's a big deal and as soon as you've healed we're going out to celebrate."

"With potstickers?" Kara hopefully asked, her body starting to feel numb.

"With potstickers. And booze. Preferably." She smirked.

Kara chuckled and immediately regretted it as it sent waves of burning pain through every nerve ending.

"Easy."

After finally settling down Kara wearily whispered. "I've missed ya, you know?"

Feeling her heart swell at the statement the detective rubbed her arm and admitted. "I've missed you too."


End file.
